User blog:TheToughGuy/The Final Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 41
The Escape Plan After a while of planning, Derek finally had a plan. It wasn't until 8 days later that he told me the plan. "There's an old tunnel underneath the Leighson's Bank that leads outside of Autumn Springs. The entrance is blocked by a wall inside the vault. I got an explosive that we can use to blow down the wall. But getting into the vault is a major problem. It's an electric vault door that is sealed shut". "Electric door? When did they install that into the bank?" I asked him. "They did it sometime after Max tried to rob the bank two years back", Derek told me. "Right", I said. I should have remembered that robbery two years ago. "So, how are we getting that vault open?" I asked. "One of us has to go to the power plant and shut down the power to the town, then we have to turn it back on. The vault can only open if the power is restarted or if someone has the password and since we don't know who works at the bank...." "You know how to restart the power?" I asked him. "I know what to do. But I'm going to need someone to help me out", he said. I stepped out my dorm room and shouted, "CHARLES, COME HERE A SECOND". He walked into the room and said, "Sup". "Can you help Derek out with shutting down the power to the town? It's vital that we restart the power", I told him. "Not a problem", he excepted. "Good, I'll go to the bank with Greg and wait for the power to restart, then we'll blow the wall. Is my beloved uncle helping out?" "I tried to contact him. I don't know why I can't reach him", Derek said. "Doesn't matter. We go with the plan", I said. Afterwards, we got our weapons ready and we walked to the parking lot. Derek and Charles were going to take my Diablo Stallion while Greg and I were going to take the Sanchez. "Treat my baby well. I don't want to hear that you got my car blown up or stolen by the G.S. Crew", I told Charles. "Nothing will happen to it. I promise", Charles pointed out. After Charles replied, Greg came up and said, "I'm here. Michael is going to stay and keep an eye on the school grounds while we're gone, but I promise him that I'll be back after helping you out". "Fair enough", I told him. We both got on his dirt bike while Derek and Charles got in my car. Greg and I drove onto Main Street while Derek and Charles went down the dirt road Back School Road. We were split up by then. While Greg drove the bike towards Bullworth Town, we listened to ''Humans Being ''by Van Halen on his CD player. Right after we reached Bullworth Town, we had to hide the bike behind a dumbster next to Shiny Bikes, then we had to sneak around the corrupt cops in the area. There was one that almost spotted us, but I knocked him out before he can radio in our position. I dragged him behind a building, tied him up and taped his mouth shut. Just for fun, I also gave him a wedgie and pulled his underwear up to his head. "Funny", Greg stated while giggling hard. A minute later, we got to the bank. We entered the bank and made sure there was no cops in there. Then we went to the vault. It was sealed shut when we got there. "Now we wait for them to shut the power", I said. Just when I said it, the power went off and the room went dark. "Who turned off the lights?" Greg joked. After ten minutes, the power went back on and then the vault door opened. We went in the vault and saw alot of money in there. I had the explosive on me, so I went up to the wall. Right before I could prime it, my phone started to ring. "Hello", I answered. "It's me", Charles started. "I did what I had to do. I'm going to return to the school now and help Mike out". "Thanks for your help", I told him. Before I could hang up, Charles said, "C-Money, wait. I have something to tell you". He hesitated for a minute, then he said, "Derek is dead". I was very shocked and upset at first, but then I asked him, "Did you see it happen?" "Not exactly", Charles stated. "He always has a plan. Don't worry, he's still alive and kicking", I told him. "How do you know for sure?" he asked. "I known the man for years. Nothing can kill him easily. Not even Max Hayes or the G.S. Crew". "If you think so...." "I know so", I told him. "Okay then, I'll just return to the school and help Michael out with guarding the school", Charles said. I hung up my cellphone and then got the explosive ready. The explosive was really just a pipebomb, but at least to know that it was effective. I lit the fuse and then backed away into the next room. The bomb exploded and the entrance to the tunnel was clear. However, the money in there got dirty from dust and resedue from the bomb. "As long as it's not my money", I stated. I was about to go down the tunnel when I asked Greg, "You sure you don't wanna come with me and fight against Max?" "It's not my fight. It's yours and Derek's", Greg stated. "You helped a few times though", I reminded him. "You're about to finish Max once and for all. You and Derek should be the ones to kill him, not me". "You have a point", I agreed. He then put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Good luck. We'll handle the school while you're doing your thing". After he said that, he turned away and left the vault. It was just me for now. Hopefully, Derek did not get himself killed. I walked into the tunnel and then pulled out my flashlight. I turned it on and then followed down the tunnel. One question was running through my mind: why does the Leighson's Bank sit at the end of a tunnel? Was the tunnel part of the underground railroad or something like that? That was something that I was never going to find out right now. I continued down the tunnel till someone grabbed me by the shoulder from behind. I quickly turned around and smacked the flashlight into the guy's face. That was when I noticed that it was Coach Carrington. "Uncle Morris....how did you find me?" I asked while helping him up to his feet. "Clayton, you got to get out now", he ordered. "What are you talking about?" I asked him. Just as he was about to reply, we heard a footstep infront of us. We looked and saw that it was Lenny. "Lenny, what are you doing here?" I asked him. "Don't trust him", Coach Carrington said. "Actually, you shouldn't trust your beloved uncle here", Lenny said. "What the fuck is going on here?" I spat out. Just then, there was a sound of a round object rolling towards me on the ground. I looked down and saw that it was a Barbasol Can. I picked it up and then opened the bottom. Sure enough, there was four diamonds in it. It was my can. I looked up at Lenny and then asked, "How did you get this?" Just then, he pulled out a handgun and pointed the weapon at me. "I'll be taking that back", he replied as he took the can from me. "What the hell?" I muttered. "Come on Buddy, we're getting out of here", Lenny said. "NO", Coach replied. "We had a deal, motherfucker", he spat out. "No, you threatened me and I'm not going to kill my nephew over money", Coach replied. "What is going on?" I asked Coach. He turned to me and said, "I'm sorry, Clayton. He stole the can from your room while we were in San Andreas. I tried to get it back, but he threatened to kill me if I even told you". I turned to Lenny and said, "I trusted you and you tried to rip me off?" "He's working for Max Hayes. He's been spying on you for Max since you first met him", Coach warned. "You had to tell him, didn't you?" Lenny said and he shot Coach in the shoulder. He then ran away from us as I fired at him. "YOU DOUBLE-CROSSING SOCIOPATHIC PIECE OF SHIT", I shouted as I fired at him. Of course, I didn't hit him and he was out of our view. I went over to Coach Carrington and asked, "How bad is it?" "Just a scartch", he replied. He had blood rolling down his shirt, but it wasn't much damage. He just needs a medical dressing over the wound. I helped him up on his feet and helped out of the tunnel. "I can handle myself", he told me. "No you can't", I sarcastically replied. We kept walking through the tunnel for a while longer. Finally, we saw what looked like an exit. "Light, thank God. We need to find someone to tend to your wounds. Then we'll take care of Max". "Is Derek going to help?" Coach asked. "He will. He just needs to catch up. Funny thing, my friend Charles thinks he died in the power plant". "Did he?" Coach asked. "I know he didn't. That's why I'm not worried", I told him. "When I grew up with Derek back in Carcer City, that guy use to fight with alot of people. He was one of the toughest kids in the neighborhood. Was given the nickname, 'Tough Bastard'. He even fought against this kid one time. The kid pulled a blade out and Derek fought him without not getting a scartch. I'm sure Derek is still alive as well. It's going to take more than what's going on to take him out". After he told me this story of his, we stepped out the tunnel and into daylight. Category:Blog posts